comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:FalconX Zero
Re: Cambio de nombre Sobre los cambios de nombres, todavía no es posible llevar a cabo algo así, sin embargo más adelante seguramente habrá una herramienta para poder hacer eso, pero de eso todavía se tienen muy pocos detalles. Otra solución sería registrar otra cuenta en Wikia a distinto nombre, pero no es algo muy recomendable ya que pierdes rastro de tus ediciones en todos los wikis de Wikia, es como si fueses un usuario nuevo. Aún así hay gente que lo hace, y redirecciona sus páginas de usuario/discusión a su nueva cuenta. Pero personalmente, te recomendaría esperar a que esté disponible tal función, ya que no se trata de algo muy urgente (tu nombre no es ofensivo, ni tiene caracteres especiales, etc.). Un saludo, ~Playsonic2 05:56 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Pregunta Eso aparece en herramientas, automaticamente, en la nueva piel. Vas a cualquier artículo y le das a tus herramientas que hay en el extremo derecho de abajo, te aparecerá solo. Espero haberte ayudado. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 09:58 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: ¿Que puedo hacer? Te he respondido a los cuatro emails que enviaste, a ninguno has contestado. Los emails los estás enviando desde zero-2010(arroba)hotmail(punto)es, y a esa dirección es a la que he contestado, (evidentemente donde pone (arroba) es @ y donde pone (punto) es . ), tal vez tengas tu dirección de correo mal escrita o bien estés recibiendo las respuestas en tu bandeja de spam, revisa ambas cosas para leer las respuestas ;). Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 22:16 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Sobre el cambio Te dije: léete la página de ayuda antes de proseguir con el cambio. ¿Lo has hecho? No. En la página queda especificado que mientras se realiza el cambio de nombre no se puede editar en ningún wiki con ese nombre de usuario. Cuando el cambio termine te avisaremos, mientras, deja de hacer nada. En algunos casos, sobretodo si editaste en muchos sitios, el cambio puede llevar hasta días, así que ten paciencia. De toda todas formas esto que te estoy diciendo está en la página de ayuda, si la hubieras leído no tendría que repetirlo :(.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 17:08 27 oct 2010 (UTC) :Exacto, solo tienes que esperar, dado que hiciste muchas ediciones, llevará algunas horas, pero si editaste en muchos wikis, puede llegar a días, ten paciencia, por ahora todos los cambios de nombres han ido bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte por perder ediciones ni nada de eso.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 17:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Acceso a grupos de usuario Pues para realizar el cambio es necesario que enlaces al sitio donde se ha hablado del tema, es esencial conocer la opinión de la comunidad y que haya consenso entre los administradores. Igualmente tiene que haber una justificación para agregar el nuevo grupo de usuarios, por ejemplo la que das está bien, hay un inmenso volumen de ediciones, y ese rango os podría ayudar a darle poder a los usuarios y por otro lado limitarlos para que trabajasen mejor, sin tener una responsabilidad demasiado grande. Cuando estéis decididos, mandad un email por special:contact con el enlace al sitio donde se habló, el nombre del rango y los permisos que tendrá, no hace falta que lo justifiques ya que lo has justificado ya. Puedes mandarlo en español sin problemas. Saludos--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 17:37 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Peticiones a los Helpers Hola Lord of Dark, por favor no dejes la misma petición a Bola y Cizagna, cualquiera de los dos te ayudará con tu petición, pero solo debes pedirselo a uno. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:06 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :Cierto fue una confusión mia, estaba mirando varias páginas a la vez y por eso me confundi, lo siento :P Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:23 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki del mes Siempre ha sido posible, adelante. Saludos-- 01:26 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Common Bueno si gracias, para esa tabla me gustaria que en la parte que estan los Sprite, sea la misma, pero en donde dice "pokémon" "descripcion" y "Imagen" que fue el color DimGray y el fondo algun color entre blanco gris, eso es todo, y gracias por la ayuda y el mensaje :) atte. Me conocen como Kan ¿Me quiere conocer? 23:54 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Me gustaría preguntarte que ¿POR QUÉ ME BLOQUEASTE EN WIKIDEX? -.- Y... saludos Lord of Dark. Ąλəɔяaɳ 19:19 27 ene 2011 (UTC) :Fui yo por un error en los bloqueos globales, ya ha sido reparado. 20:03 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Borrar Para que sea mas mas facil pon en el articulo que deva ser borrado --Jultrun121 Discusión 22:27 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Tú página de usuario Hola Lord of Dark, fijate en tu página de usuario, pusiste: También se sobre MediaWiki sobre todo el "''CCS". Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 19:23 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :Arreglado. --Lord of Dark Discusión 20:52 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Te lo dije Hola Lord od Dark, como te dije en el IRC sobre la ip que estaba vandalizando, era mejor no decirle nada e ir deshaciendo sus ediciones y esperar a que un Helper lo bloqueará XD, vandalizo tu página de usuario, pero yo avise a VegaDark y ya lo revirtió y bloqueo la ip. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 17:54 20 feb 2011 (UTC) :OK, de igual forma iba a terminar con un bloqueo, lastima que siempre llegan tarde. --Lord of Dark Discusión 20:53 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Hola Lord of Dark (LOD :P), ese mensaje yo tampoco lo entendí hasta que usé un traductor y dice: Sentimos comunicarle que la subida de fotos y otros archivos no será posible para las próximas horas debido a imagen mantenimiento del servidor, aunque, por lo menos a mí, me sirve la subida de archivos. Saludos,---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 17:45 28 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Pok%C3%A9mon_Destacado_(opci%C3%B3n_de_cierre) Velo tú mismo. Saludos. :No importa tal ves sea un error o algo así :P. Muchas gracias por informarme sobre esa locura que se quiere hacer. --Lord of Dark Discusión 21:15 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Adopciones Hola LOD, por favor abstente de dar estos comentarios, ya que técnicamente repetiste exactamente lo que dijo anteriormente GDA. Las Adopciones no son para dejar comentarios, los que dejamos comentarios, son para arreglar los enlaces y dejar un breve consejo al usuario correspondiente, solo ahí se deben dejar comentarios no para repetir innecesariamente lo que anteriormente dijo otro usuario, eso lo único que hace es complicarle un poco el trabajo al helper que tomara la decisión. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 23:45 28 feb 2011 (UTC)-- :GDA le dio el enlace al usuario pero este no le había enviado un mensaje aún por eso le hice un recordatorio al usuario. Además ustedes son los que dificultan con sus mensajes en masa. Es la primera ves que opino o doy sugerencia a un usuario en adopciones. --Lord of Dark Discusión 23:49 28 feb 2011 (UTC) :: Por eso te digo, nosotros lo que hacemos es corregir el enlace al wiki ya que la mayoria de las veces los usuarios lo ponen mal, cosa que es necesario. Lo que tu hiciste fue repetir lo que dijo GDA y eso no es necesario. Puedes mirar mi discusión o la de Ciro GX, ahí esta otra advertencia sobre exactamente eso. Como dijiste, lo que querías era dar un recordatorio al usuario, y eso fácilmente lo podrías haber hecho por su discusión en ves de llenar innecesariamente las Adopciones. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia, yo ya aprendí la lección y por eso te lo digo ;). Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 00:13 1 mar 2011 (UTC)-- :::Bueno para no seguir peleando por cosas absurdas tomo lo que dices como consejo. Saludos. --Lord of Dark Discusión 14:20 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Wikia:Adopciones Hola Lord of Dark, asbtente de hacer este tipo de comentarios en las Adopciones, se que tu intención es ayudar, pero ese tipo de observaciones es mejor decirlas a los usuarios solicitantes en sus respectivas páginas de discusión, ya que al ver ese comentario tuyo, pueden pensar que su solitud fue aceptada y que obtuvieron el flag que solicitaban, así que intentemos no añadir ese tipo de cosas ;) Saludoss -- 22:21 3 mar 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, solo dejé el mensaje para motivar al usuario, lamento si mis opiniones causan algún tipo de malestar :( --Lord of Dark Discusión 22:28 3 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Simplemente, se puede motivar o aconsejar a un usuario mediante su página de discusión, y de esta forma no llenaríamos las adopciones de comentarios, que pueden confundir a los solicitantes, es solo por era razón. -- 22:36 3 mar 2011 (UTC) :::Gracias por los consejos Oliver, a partir de ahora no más mensajes de esos en adopciones. --Lord of Dark Discusión 22:39 3 mar 2011 (UTC)